


As Long As You Hold My Hand

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Heroes on Fire, Karaoke, Kipo Makes Wolf Laugh With Bad Jokes, Post-Canon, Wolf Is Happy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Kipo and Wolf take a day trip to Deathstalker Territory. It's actually fun, now that their lives aren't on the line.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	As Long As You Hold My Hand

“Go with me?” Asks Wolf, no longer afraid of letting herself be heard.

Kipo smiles. “As long as you hold my hand.”

From where they live now (a small apartment, from before the Great Mutant Outbreak, renovated and refurbed and fit for their small family of four) it’s only a short walk to Deathstalker Territory.

They don’t go often - that wouldn’t be smart, and it wouldn’t be safe, and it wouldn’t be worth it, either. Besides, Lio and Song don’t like it when their daughters put themselves in danger, even if they know that the girls can take care of themselves. Wolf started out life on the surface, they know that, and Kipo can turn into a mega if she needs to. But their parents are _parents_ , and parents worry.

They don’t need to, though; Kipo and Wolf know everything there is to know about how to survive in Deathstalker Territory, keeping their heart rates down and their movements quiet. Wolf lived here for forever, and Kipo’s a quick learner. They don’t see a single one of the bugs, now. They’re still holding hands, Kipo’s held tight in Wolf’s hard grip. They move as one. It’s been a few years since their first meeting; they know each other, now.

“Hey, Wolf?”

“Kipo?”

“What did the giant, terrifying bug say to her friend Bethany as they watched their prisoner get away?”

“What?”

“Beth-stop-her!” Kipo says, laughing. “Get it? Like Deathstalker?”

Wolf rolls her eyes, but she ends up laughing, too. “Kipo, that’s awful. That barely even makes sense.”

“You laughed, though.”

They hear a sound coming from in front of them, and hide for a few moments behind a car as the noise passes.

“Yeah. I laughed.”

Wolf gives Kipo’s hand a tug, and suddenly they’re out of hiding, up and running again. It’s not long before they’re shimmying up the fire escape and into Wolf’s old home.

Wolf likes coming here, sometimes. She doesn’t miss her old life, not really. But this is the closest she ever got to a childhood. She’s moved most of her things out - the toys-turned-weapons she held onto like lifelines, the drawings she made on pieces of peeling wallpaper. But the karaoke machine’s here, and it’s still got life in it, and Kipo’s already turning it on and selecting a song. _Their_ song.

“Ready for a round of Heroes on Fire?” Kipo asks.

“Always,” Wolf says.

They sing until the sky gets dark, and they’re back home for dinner in the nick of time, Lio and Song waiting at the table with plates of cave moss lasagna.

Wolf loves her family.


End file.
